Blind Love
by Honey.com
Summary: Sora meets Yamato, a blind who lost his vision to an illness years ago. His vision will come back, but until then, Sora helps him around. But as time goes by, she feels herself having feelings for her friend.
1. Meetings

DIGIMON is not mine and it never be mine.

+

Blind Love

+

__

October 13. 

Dear Bob,

It's me Sora, who else would it be? Today I was walking to our store when I saw this guy. He had dark sunglasses and he looked as if he were blind. He was standing to a sidewalk, people looked at him with disgust and I immediately felt bad for him. He was good looking also. I stayed there and watched him for a few minutes. He looked like he was lost and didn't know where to go, so I crossed the street and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hi, are you lost?" I asked tapping the boy on the shoulder. He turned to face me.

"Um yes I am, do you know where this place is?" He asked handing me a piece of paper. 

"Yeah, it's close to where I live. Um, not to be rude, but are you blind?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Yes I am, I got ill when I was young and the illness took my vision, but it's only temporary. Well, it's supposed to be temporary, but it hasn't come back yet." He explained reaching for the piece of paper. 

"Um, if you're blind, shouldn't this be in brail?" I asked and he nodded. 

"The man who told me to go here wouldn't believe I was blind and he called me a crazy teenager and told me to get out." He said smiling at me, or I think it was me anyway. 

"Hold on, I have to go to my Mom's flower shop and I have to tell her." I said and he took a step back bumping into a boy at our school named Tai. 

"Watch it freak!" He yelled and shoved him into me, "oh Sora, I didn't see you." He said with fake sweetness. 

"Hi Tai, you shouldn't shove people. It's not exactly nice." I said frowning at the brown haired boy. 

"He ran into me first, see you later sexy." He grinned and walked away. 

"The nerve," I scowled and turned to the boy, "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, but if you're busy you don't have to help me." He said turning around.

"Oh it's fine! I just need to tell my mom because she might worry about me." I took his hand and led him across the street. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? Even though I'm blind and all." He said turning slightly red. 

"Why should I care if you're blind?" I asked leading him across the street by his hand. 

"Most people seem to have problems with people who are different." He replied and I smiled. 

"I don't care if you're blind, you could have three eyes and I wouldn't care." I said, "have I told you my name? My name's-" 

"Sora, I heard from that one guy." He said and I led him into our flower shop, "it smells nice here. Is it a flower shop?" 

"Yeah it is, Mom! Wait here." I sat him down on a chair and went back to find my mother. 

"I'm right here sweetie." She straightened her back and smiled at me, "you're late." 

"Oh yeah, I ran into this guy, and he needs someone to help him find his home." I told her. 

"He can't find his own home?" She asked looking at me queerly. 

I pointed to my eyes, "he's blind." I whispered and she nodded.

"Oh okay, go take the nice boy home." Mom said and I walked to the entrance.

"Let's go." I said taking his hand and leading him out the door, "hey, you didn't tell me your name." 

"Yamato, my name is Yamato." He answered, "hey Sora? What do you look like?" 

"Me? I look boring, I have red hair and red eyes. I'm average height and I don't have a hourglass figure. What did you think I would look like?" I asked the tall blonde haired boy.

"I'm not exactly sure, I've been blind for about ten years now. I don't even remember what red, yellow or blue is. I don't remember what my brother looked like." He said and I felt tears fill my eyes. 

"You really don't remember what you look like?" I asked and he shook his head, "what do you think you look like?" 

He shrugged and I headed up the stairs until I reached the fifth floor. 

"Do you have the key?" I asked him and he searched his pockets until he found a small silver key. 

"I really appreciate your help, I would've been at the place I was before." 

"No problem! I like helping you, don't worry. And I don't think you're a bother so don't worry." I laughed and he smiled. 

"You have a nice laugh," He blushed, "um Sora? Can I feel your face? So I get a picture of what you look like?" 

"Um, sure no problem, but hold on. Let me unlock the door okay?" I unlocked the door and I brought his luggage inside the apartment.

"Can I touch your face now?" He asked blushing lightly. 

"You're awfully eager aren't you?" I laughed and he raised his hands. 

He felt my face for about five minutes. My cheekbones, my forehead, my eyes, and my lips. When he too his hands off he blushed.

"You must be really pretty." He said and he walked clumsily towards the kitchen, "Sora, thanks for helping me. You can go now if you want. Thanks a lot." 

"Don't worry, if you need help tell me okay?" I said smiling, "see you around." I said closing the door behind me...

__

Well, that's how I met him. He's very nice and I wouldn't mind becoming better friends with him. I feel bad for him, wait I already said that didn't I? I hope he comes too school. Bye Bob, I'll write in you tomorrow. 

-Sora-

+

How was the first chapter? Okay, okay, I made poor Yamato blind! But don't worry! He's not going to be blind forever! Don't worry! Be happy!

And also, merry Christmas eve and have a happy new year! And oh my gosh, I thought I should add this, I wasn't going to but, there was this one story by polyester and Sora's blind or whatever. I almost had a heart attack! I thought someone stole the idea out of my head! Hahahahaha! Well I've had this idea inside my head for a few weeks now. So I'm not copying her/his idea at all okay? 

+SuniD+


	2. First Day

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will. So please don't sue. 

+Blind Love+

October 14,

Dear Bob, it's me Sora again. I saw Yamato at school today. I always thought they had a separate school for blind people, I guess they don't. Or, maybe our school has a program for blind people. I'm not too sure though. Taichi was picking on him again, it's seems the school's turned against me for liking a blind person. Is it that big of a deal to like someone different?

"Sora, have you heard about the blind kid?" My friend Mimi asked looking up at me "heard he's cute also." 

"Yamato? He's here at our school, but don't blind people go to different schools? What class is he in?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Um, I'm not sure. How do you know him though?" My cheerleader friend asked raising a delicately plucked eyebrow. 

"I met him yesterday. He's actually very nice." I saw her stick out her tongue.

"How can you think a blind person is nice?" She asked in disgust and I frowned at her at how prejudice my friend was being.

"That's not very nice." I said and she gave me a look, "it's not the outside, it's the inside Mimi. Don't be so prejudice." 

Mimi gave me a look, you know the don't-tell-me-what-to-do-look? Well she gave me that look. 

"If you're going to choose a blind loser instead of a cheerleader, well...later loser." She snorted snobbishly and walked away to her other cheerleader friends. 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I muttered walking into my first period class, "hi everybody!" I greeted my classmates. 

"Hi Sora, I heard Taichi's going to beat up some new kid that's blind." A girl said whispering to me, "heard he's pretty cute too." 

"How does everyone know about Yamato?" I asked looking around the room. Everyone was whispering about the new blind kid, "where are they?" I asked.

"They're at the back of the room, a ton of kids from the other classrooms came to see him get beat up." She giggled, "I want to see too." 

"Come on blind boy! Come and get me, if you can see me!" He laughed and so did the rest of the room. Yamato was tinged red with embarrassment. 

"Oh look, blind boy's embarrassed!" One of Taichi's friend yelled and Yamato turned even redder. 

"I'll kill you for trying to take my girl away from me!" Taichi raised his fist into the air.

"Very manly of you Taichi, I could just faint." I said sarcastically, disgust poured into every word spoken out of my mouth.

"Oh hi they're sexy," He purred at me and the girls sighed, "I was just beating him up...just for you." 

"I can handle people who are bugging by myself, so I don't need your help." I said with fake sweetness. 

"Oh, sticking up for him are we?" He sneered and turned back to Yamato, "I guess he does need people's pity." 

"The only person who needs other people's pity is you Taichi." I said ignoring the whispers my classmates were giving me. 

His face went red, "I guess losers should stick up for losers." He passed me and smirked, "you're a pretty hot loser though." He leaned in quickly and gave me a peck on the lips. He drew back grinning and my hand flew past his cheek leaving a red mark. 

"You bastard, how dare you." I said barely controlling my anger.

"See you later sexy." He grinned harder then ever and left the room with half the people following him. 

"Sora?" Yamato asked getting up slowly and leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah, I'm right here. Are you alright?" I asked brushing away his bangs and looking at him. His shades covered his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what his eyes looked like. 

"Why me?" He asked covering his face, "why did I have to be blind?" I saw a tear escape his eye and slide down his face slowly. 

"Aw, don't worry about it too much. When you regain your vision, you'll overthrow Taichi on the 'popular' list." I pat him on the back. 

"If I regain my vision." A few more tears rolled down his cheek, "I'll never get my vision back." 

"Don't say that okay? I know you're going to get it back so don't worry!" I smiled at him, but then forgot he didn't know if I were smiling or not, "and besides, it's their loss okay?" I pat him on the back and touched a large bruise that was forming on his cheek. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked looking at me, I wasn't sure if it was me though. 

"Because I don't care if you're blind or not." I pat him on the back and he looked up at me smiling slightly. 

Well what is the big this about people being different? I also hate Taichi, he stole my first kiss! I hope Yamato regains his vision soon, I feel bad for him. Well, Bob. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight.

+

Leave chapter 2 at that. Hiyas everyone! How is everyone??? I hate Christmas. Bob is her journal's name. I wanted to make it nice and simple. But um please review! I'm not copying Polyester; it's just that, our minds just work similarly. 

Review and whatever...

+SuniD+


	3. Guardian Angel

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. 

-Thanks to all the people who reviewed! 23 review with two chapters!!!!

+

Blind Love

+

__

October 17

Hi Bob, how was your day? Mine was fine, I haven't written in a while because I got the flu. I'm over it now though, I feel so guilty. I think I got him sick, he didn't come to school today.

'This is stupid, why do I care if he didn't come to school?' I thought with my hand over the doorbell, 'he could be sick, or maybe he was just sick of the kids picking on him.' 

"What the hell." I pushed the doorbell and I waited a few minutes for an answer. Frowning I pushed the doorbell again, but still no answer.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I knocked on the door but there was still no answer. I don't know what happened, I started feeling panicked.

'Oh no, what is something happened to him?' I paled and I knocked harder and faster. 

"Yamato?" I asked banging on the door harder, but there was still no answer. I tried the handle and the door opened easily. 

"Huh, why didn't I try it before?" I stepped inside and dropped my bag on the ground. 

"Yamato? Are you here?" I asked walking around, "Yamato, where are you?" 

I made my way into a neat room and spotted a mass of messy blonde hair. 

"Yamato is that you?" I asked standing next to the bed and moving the covers down he groaned and reached up to touch my face. After touching my face for a few minutes, he broke into a small smile. 

"Sora, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to reach for his sunglasses. 

"I got worried," I brushed away his bangs and looked at him, "why do you always wear those?" 

He turned his head away, "I don't want people to see my eyes, I'm afraid they'll think they're disgusting. I got blind when I was five years old. I remember what blind people looked like on TV. Their eyes are always never looking at who or what they're talking to. If my eyes weren't shielded with the glasses, I'd be like them." He replied softly, and I felt tears coming out of my eyes. 

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked wiping away the tears roughly. 

"I wasn't feeling good." He replied and I reached out my hand to feel his forehead, but I quickly drew back. 

"You're burning up, here let me get you some water. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back okay?" I got up and made my way towards the kitchen looking for a few things I needed. I opened the fridge to see what there was for him to eat, and I was shocked to see only a jug of milk and a carton of orange juice. 

I made my way back to the room with a cup of water and a bowl full of water. 

"Yamato, what do you eat? All I found was a milk and juice." I wet a towel and placed it on his head. 

"I haven't eaten anything for two days, and the only thing I eat, if I do eat is the orange juice or the milk." He replied, "where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go to the store and get some stuff for you to eat okay? I'll be back." I checked to make sure I had my wallet with me and I walked out the apartment calling my Mom on my cell. 

"Mom, I'm going to go to the store and get some stuff for Yamato to eat. He's sick and when I opened the fridge, the only thing I found was orange juice and milk. Isn't that terrible? Yeah, I'll see you later." I hung up and took out my wallet.

*****

I opened the door to Yamato's building with my bag of groceries. 

"I'm back." I called and walked into his room where he was sleeping peacefully with the towel still on his forehead. I took it off, and dunked it in the water again. He shivered and continued to sleep, I couldn't help but notice he was adorable when he was asleep. 

I made my way into the kitchen and started making some soup. 

*****

"Yamato, wake up. I made you some soup, wake up." I shook him lightly and he groaned. 

"I'm up," he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "something smells good." 

"I made you some soup, I hope you like it. My mom makes it for me when I get sick." I sat down next to him and fed him a spoonful. 

"This is good, Sora, I want to know why you keep being nice to me." He said looking at me. 

I sighed, "I told you, I don't care if you're blind. I wouldn't care if you hade blue spots, I like you and too bad for the other kids who don't like you. Now will you shut up and eat the soup?" I asked slightly annoyed, every time I did something nice for him he'd always ask me why. 

"I'm sorry, I've made you mad." He smiled at me and all my annoyance faded away. 

"Don't worry about it, I was kidding." I fed him another spoonful and he smiled. 

"I'm so glad I met someone like you, you're the nicest person I've ever met. I lived with my parents and my brother until a year after I got blind. But then my parents got divorced and I had to live with my dad. He worked in a radio station and he would come back late all the time so he sent me away to live with my aunt and uncle in the country. They didn't want me either, so they made me come here. And that's when I found you." He grinned at me, "I've been touched by an angel." 

"Whatever, angel my ass." I fed him another spoonful, "Yamato? Can I see your eyes?" 

He shook his head, "you'll be the first person to see my eyes, but some other day." 

"Okay, but I'll be the first okay?" I fed him a few more spoonfuls and a few minutes later the bowl was empty, it's getting late I better go okay?" I gave him a pill and a glass of water. 

"Be strong okay? Don't let me come in tomorrow and find you all dead and rotting." I helped him lay down and kissed him on the forehead.

__

I can't help but wonder what his eyes look like, I hope he gets his vision back soon also. Goodnight Bob, I hope he feels a lot better tomorrow. It's so sad, how his family threw him away. And he's been like this for ten years. I wonder how old her his, he looks the same age as me: fifteen. Well Bob, I wrote more then I intended to. 

-Sora-

+

Leave chapter 3 at that. How was it? We found out more about Yamato, pretty sad huh? Please review!!

+SuniD


	4. Black and White

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will. 

I didn't get many reviews last chapter, I want more okay??? Please????!?!?! I'm desperate. 

*

Blind Love

*

__

October 18

Dear Bob, I'm so happy for Matt! I saw him at school today and he was looking better then usual. He smiled a lot, and when I asked him why he was smiling so much he said he thought his vision was returning. So I asked, 'why do you think that?' and he said he could see things in black and white, but barely. 

My alarm clock woke me up at 5: 30, I got dressed and I quickly ate my breakfast. Grabbing my backpack, I made my way to my Mom's flower shop.

"Hi Mom!" I said walking into the back of the flower shop and putting on an apron. 

"Hi Sora, what are you doing here so early?" She smiled at me and I shrugged. 

"I decided that I'd help out at the shop today, you know, before I go to school." I said and waited for our first customer. 

*****

"Bye, I'm going to go to school. I'll see you later." I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Oh hi Tai, what are you doing here? You don't even live near here." I said taking a glance and him and continuing to walk towards school.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to walk to school with the most beautiful girl?" He asked smiling sweetly. 

I smiled back, "yes you do. Now, if you don't have a reason will you please go away?" 

"I know what you're doing, you're playing hard to get." He smirked and looked around the street to see if anyone of his, luckily he spotted someone, "later sexy." 

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, was there seriously no one else for him to bother except me? 

Pushing open the double doors, I made my way inside and the school became silent. Whispers were heard threw out the hallway and I frowned. Is it that big of a deal if I like someone who's blind? It's been like this everyday since I stood up to Tai. Ignoring the looks and jeers from my schoolmates, I made my way to my desk and sat down quietly. 

"Sora? Are you in here?" I familiar voice asked and I smiled brightly. 

"Hi Matt, are you feeling better?" I asked getting up and helping him to his seat. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling great! I think my vision is returning!" He smiled brightly and I grinned. 

"Really? That's great. but how do you know it's coming back?" I asked and immediately hit myself, he probably thinks I'm doubting him now. 

"No really! I opened my eyes today and I could see blurs of gray, black and white! But my eyesight is so bad, I can't really tell what is what, and who is who." He smiled brightly and quickly hugged me, "you really are an angel. Because of you, I'm getting my vision back." He whispered and I returned the hug smiling. 

"I'm no angel." I smiled pulling back from the hug. 

"Yes you are," He sat down into his seat with my help and turned to me, "promise me, even if I get my vision back you'll come visit me." 

I looked down, "when you get your vision back, you won't need me anymore to help you. You'll be spending time around your popular friends, I don't understand why you'd want to be friends with me."

*****

"Your homework for today is for you to complete five pages form pg. 273, you may be excused." I rolled my eyes and got up. 

"Come on," I helped him gather his books and put them into his bag, "let's go." I took his hand and helped him walk out the school. Of coarse on the way people pointed and stared at us. 

"Are they looking at us?" He whispered pulling back his hand, "you should go alone." 

I rolled my eyes, "come on Matt, it's their fault if they don't like you because you're a little different." I shot them glares but they smirked at me. 

I took his hand again, "let's go. I'll help you on your homework." I pulled him out the door and straight to his apartment. 

"Sora I don't know why you help me, you're just getting laughed at." He said again for the millionth time since I'd met him. 

"Yamato Ishida!" I yelled losing my patience, "I told you not to say that anymore, and you still won't listen." 

"Sorry, I just don't understand, I shouldn't have told you my name. You sounded like my mother." He grinned and I felt my anger melt away. 

"I guess my patience ran low that time, sorry." I blushed and took the key from him and opened the door, "I don't usually yell. Come on, I'll help you with your homework. I finished mine in class." 

*****

"There, we're done, are you hungry?" I asked getting up and heading towards the fridge, "you don't mind if I make something do you?" 

"No, go ahead." He said softly getting up slowly. I shrugged and headed towards his room, while I made my way towards the kitchen. Looking inside the now full fridge. 

"Sora! I want to show you something!" Matt yelled and I stepped out of the kitchen towards him room. 

"What?" My eyes rested on him with a silver harmonica in his hands.

"I want to play my harmonica for you..." 

__

He plays the harmonica awfully well, I don't know how. Maybe he had lessons a long time ago or something. I hope God punishes me for being selfish but I don't want Matt to get his vision back already. I'm afraid that if he gets it back, he won't want to be friends with me anymore. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want him to get his vision back yet. I'm also afraid because I think I'm developing feelings for him...but tiny ones...I hope...

+

How is it? He finally got a little vision back, the next chapter will be out soon! review!


	5. Azure Eyes

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. 

+

Blind Love

+

__

December 24

It was Christmas Eve today and mom invited Yamato over for dinner. I'm sure that I have feelings for him now.

"Sora, isn't it time to pick up Yamato?" She asked taking out freshly baked rolls out of the oven. 

"Oh! You're right; I should be getting over there." I put my hair in a quick ponytail and walked out the door dancing down the hall. 

"Matt is you there?" I asked knocking on the door. He answered the door and smiled.

"I'm ready, now since I can see, barely, I hope I can wear better clothes." He grinned and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. 

"Right." I smiled and took his hand; "Mom wants you over as soon as possible. She's taken a liking in you." 

"Really? That's good, I guess." He shrugged as I lead him to my house. 

"Believe me, it is." I laughed lightly, "mom, we're here!" I opened the door and Matt stepped in. 

"Wow, it smells amazing in here." He breathed and breathed again. 

"I'd stop inhaling so hard young man, your lungs are going to pop." My mother warned with a smile on her face. 

"But it smells amazing in here." A goofy grin was plastered on his face and would not go away. 

"If you don't stop grinning your face is going to get stuck that way." I giggled and led him to the table, "here, your seat's right here." I 

set him down and put a plate full of food in front of him. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me to your house for dinner today. I haven't invited to someone's house for dinner in forever." He smiled. 

"Well then we're just going to have to invite you over to dinner some more aren't we?" I said passing around the rolls. 

Dinner was over too soon, and I had to take him back to him house. 

"School starts in a week, I'll pick you up okay?" I gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed lightly. 

"You better go, I bet it's getting late." He pat me on the head.

"See you soon!" I called and ran towards my apartment where my Mom was waiting. 

"What a delightful young man, I'd be happy if he ended up as my son-in-law." She chuckled as I blushed.

"What are you talking about? We're only teenagers." I blushed and headed towards the bathroom. 

"Don't use up all the warm water. The bill came out tremendous last month."

+A week later+

"Matt?" I asked knocking on his door. I yelped as the door flung open and revealed a well-dressed teenage blonde. 

"My vision got better! I can see a lot better, and I can see some color!" He exclaimed hugging me tightly and held my hand. 

"I can see!" He yelled as he made his way outside.

"Why are you still wearing your glasses then?" I asked slipping my hand out from his and shielding my eyes from the December sun. 

"What color do you call that?" He asked pointing to the bright yellow orb hanging from the sky. 

"It's yellow. Is that what color you see?" I asked eagerly turning to look at him. 

"Yeah, I love being able to see things again, even though I can only see one color." His smile faded but grew again, "its amazing to see again." I can see your face also, you're beautiful!" He laughed and I blushed lightly. 

"You won't be excluded now at school." I said a little selfishly, "let's go." 

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm so happy I can express it." I lied and held onto my book bag. We walked to school silently and when we entered the school they started jeering at us. 

"They don't know your vision is back." I whispered and he nodded.

"So? They can point and laugh at me as much as they want." He frowned as Tai came up and walked towards me. 

"Hi Tai, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be with your friends somewhere?" I asked impatiently. 

"You're Tai? I expected something better." Matt said obviously angry. 

"So you're a tough guy huh?" Tai sneered shoving him into a wall. There was a crowd forming now. 

"Tai let go of him." I put an arm on him arm but he shoved me away. 

All of a sudden Matt punched him in the jaw. 

"What? Y-you can see?" Tai growled and punched him back. The two were engaged in a long fight before a few teacher broke them up. The two were obviously in a lot of trouble. 

*****

After school, a few girls went up to Matt and started giving him smiles and winks flirtatiously. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

"I have to go. I'm walking home with Sora." He smiled and the girls sighed dreamily. 

"Sora!" He yelled and heads turned his way. Whispers were heard threw out the school, but this time, whispers of admiration. Matt had beaten Tai up pretty bad. 

"That was disgusting." I spat at him giving him a dirty look, "what went threw you?" 

He shrugged and grinned, "nothing, I just wanted to beat him up for all the times he's picked on me." he replied. 

"Don't get in anymore fights." I ordered and he laughed putting an arm around me. Annoyed, I shrugged it off. 

"Let's go hang under the shade." He pointed towards the Sakura tree and I sighed. 

"If you must." I dropped my book bags on the ground and collapsed. 

I saw him hesitate, "you that promise I made?" He asked and I frowned. 

"What promise?" 

"This one." He whispered taking off his dark glasses and revealing the clearest pair of azure eyes I had ever seen. 

__

His eyes were so beautiful, and it was a shame that he had covered them up for ten years. God, I can't stop thinking about them. I have it bad. I'm not really happy that he's begun accepting popularity so early. Gosh he has beautiful eyes, such clear azure eyes....

+

How was it? not my best chapter ever, but whatcha gonna do? Tee Hee, read my other stories and please review!!!

+SuniD+ 


	6. Blindess

Digimon does not belong to me. 

+

Blind Love

+

__

January 23, 2002

I'm really worried about Matt these days. He's really pale and he looks like he's lacking the energy he usually has. His popularity has grown so much and he doesn't talk to me much now. Not that he needs me anymore, his vision is nearly back to normal, but he's till colorblind. He usually passes me in the halls and gives me a tiny smile but that's all. He's always surrounded by girls asking him to go to the upcoming dances and parties. I'm nothing to him now, just someone who took care of him when he was handicapped. 

"Sora, what happened to that young man? I don't see him much these days." My mom said after I came back from tennis practice. 

I shrugged and went into my room, getting out my pencil I got ready to do my homework. 

"X=y+4.749 divided by 3.14xy." I read the first problem out loud, "holy crap." I cursed and rubbed my forehead. 

"I'm going to go to the store; I baked some fresh cookies go give some to Yamato later." She called and I rolled my eyes. 

"Do I have to? Why should I? Mom!" I yelled, as the door slammed shut. I groaned did I really have a crush on him?

I got up from my seat and got the tray of cookies from the counter and walked out the door down the familiar hallway. 

"Matt?" I asked knocking on the door I waited for a reply, "Matt? Are you there?" 

I knocked on the door a little more and from inside I heard a groan on the other side of the door. 

"Matt?" I opened the door and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. He was on the ground pale and shivering. Sweat poured down his face and he opened his eyes a little. 

"Sora? Is that you?" He asked looking at me, but it looked like he couldn't see me there. 

"Yeah, Mom wanted me to give you these cookies she baked for you, I'll leave it on the ground. I have to go, see you at school." I said turning my head and placing the tray of warm cookies on the ground. 

"No, wait Sora," He struggled to get up but he failed, "I'm freezing and I can't see a thing." He whispered and my eyes grew. 

"So you had a cold and you didn't tell anyone?" I asked him angrily, "how long have you been like this?" The cookies lay forgotten. 

"I c-can't remember. I can't see anymore, I'm blind again." He whispered and I walked up to him and dragged him to his feet. 

"Hold on, I'll take you to the hospital." I knelt down and grabbed hold of his arm. Unsteadily I got him out and into a taxi. 

+A few hours later+

"Doctor, is he all right?" I got up from my seat playing with my fingers nervously. 

"He's very ill, he'll have to stay here a few days." He said and I nodded. 

"Wait! Doctor? What about his sight? Is he blind again?" I asked continuing to play with my fingers. 

"Has he been blind before?" He asked thoughtfully and I nodded. 

"He was just recovering the rest of it back." I said and he shook his head. 

"It's likely it's gone, if he'll get it back I don't know." He shook his head and sighed leaving me alone. 

"Poor Matt..." I whispered and neared his room. 

__

Dear Bob, I hope Matt doesn't lose his sight but I do remember him saying that he couldn't see. I hope he's all right. 

+

It took a long time to write this didn't it?

o0suni0o


	7. Happy B-Day Matt

Digimon does not belong to me, it never will. 

+

Blind Love

+

Recap: Dear Bob, I hope Matt doesn't lose his sight but I do remember him saying that he couldn't see. I hope he's all right. 

__

Dear Bob, it's been a year since I've written in you. I know it's been a long time, but it's mostly because I couldn't find you under all my junk and stuff. Sorry, mom invited Matt to move in with us and so we got a bunk bed. It's really weird, have you heard of two 17-year-olds using a tiny bunk bed meant for 10-year-olds. After he lost his sight, Matt went back to being nothing. I feel bad for him, but he gets mad whenever someone pities him. Well actually, Matt and I aren't talking to each other right now. He's mad because I won't read to him and it's his birthday or something. Like I care, I mean I like him and all but he's becoming a spoiled little butt hole. Ah! Even if he is being a butt hole, I still can't help that I like him. Maybe I will read to him, what should I read? Edger Allen Poe or Hamlet? He likes those classical ones best. OR maybe I'll just read him the **Giving Tree** then he'll know not to take things for granted. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Actually, maybe I'll just convince him to go on a walk. 

"Matt, let's go on a walk. The weather's great and I need to get the ingredients to make your birthday cake. Besides you need your exercise, you're turning into a couch potato." I put on my sweater and pulled him up. 

"I don't want to get up; it's too hot outside." He whined and I smacked him on the head. 

"Yamato Ishida! You will go on a walk with me or you won't get a cake." I rolled my eyes as he grumbled going into the bathroom to get changed. I looked down at the spot where he was sitting and I noticed a small picture of a family. A tall man with brown hair had his arms around a small petite woman and the woman had a little blonde haired baby in her arms. The man's other arm rested on a taller boy's shoulder that looked like he would have been anywhere but there in the picture. I smiled and figured it must have been a picture of his family. 

"Let's go Miss Bossy, I need my cake." He smiled brightly and I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see me. 

+

After the Walk

+

"Matt, can you get me the rest of the groceries?" I called for the kitchen and I heard him grumbling again. 

"Make the blind guy get everything." He said loud enough for me to hear. I heard him walk clumsily towards the kitchen with a few bags of groceries. 

"Stop complaining." I said and he put all the groceries on the counter, "Now go into the living room and wait until I finish baking. 

__

Today, I found out that Yamato Ishida is the whiniest person in the whole world. He pouts so much, but I wouldn't miss kissing those pouty lips. Whoa, now you're turning all perverted. 

Dear Sue, it's been about a week since I've written in you. Just because Sora's been slaving me around the whole week. She can be really bossy, and she's kind of annoying. Annoying in the best way possible. When I had my sight, she was one of the prettiest girls I saw with my sight. Mimi was prettier though, but her personality was like kind of 'blah.' I don't know where I'd be without the Takenouchi's. I miss my family, especially my brother. What should I wish for my birthday? I would wish for Sora to like me in a boyfriend way, but since that's not likely to come true I'll just wish for my sight to come back.

"Sora, is that cake done yet? It smells great and I'm starving. Hurry up will you?" I yelled and she breathed out heavily. 

"Maybe you should tell the oven that." She called and I adjusted my sunglasses before going out into the hallway. 

I took 10 steps until I reached the counter and another 5 steps towards the oven where Sora had her back turned to me. I think. I crept up softly and put my arms around her waist like I had done many times before. 

"Is it almost done yet?" I whined in the most annoying tone I could muster. She laughed. God, I loved her laugh. It was shy but outspoken. When I was gaining my sight I saw only two types of colors. Yellow and blue so I still don't know what color red is. Actually I remember vaguely from my childhood. When we first met, Sora told me her hair was red, I wanted to see so bad what red was. 

"Hey, it's ready." I let go of her thin waist and I eagerly sat down at the dinner table. Oh, I should tell you where Mrs. Takenouchi is; she's in America signing a contract with one of the biggest flower companies. 

She brought over the rich chocolaty scent. 

"Score!" I cheered and she laughed. I heard her light the candle and I wished for my sight to be back. 

"Happy birthday Matt." I heard her whisper and I blew out the candle. Hoping with all my life the wish would come true. 

+

It's been forever since I've written. Well I hope you enjoyed it. 


	8. Regain

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. 

+

Blind Love

+

+Yamato's POV+

January 15

Dear Sue, I'm really bored and I guess what? Sora likes me! That's a lie but I can dream can't I? Actually I have a secret to tell you. I've been visiting the eye doctor place and they're going to give me surgery, and if they do, I might see permanently with 100% guarantee. This is going to be really short, but I have to go. I just asked Sora what time it was and it's almost time for my appointment. 

After I heard the door shut I quickly snuck out as best as I could and headed clumsily towards the entrance of the apartment. 

"Taxi!" I yelled and I stumbled for the cab as I heard it stop in front of me. Normally I would have been embarrassed that I even bothered to get in a taxi but I was almost late for the appointment. 

"Dr. Kido's please. It's on Algona Street." I said and walked into the taxi. I closed the door behind me and sat patiently as the driver drove me to the Dr's office. I've never been much of a prayer but at that moment I decided to pray, there was a chance that my eyesight would be restored then right?

"That'll be 5 bucks kid." The driver demanded and I searched in my pocket for a hint of money. I must have given him about $20 because he drove off with 'thanks for the tip' and drove off. 

I clumsily stumbled into the office with my cane or stick, whatever you want to call it. 

"I'm Yamato Ishida for the surgery." I said as I walked up to what seemed to me a large desk.

"Hello Mr. Ishida, please follow me, Dr. Kido is waiting." She said with a tone of boredom. 

"I can't follow you; I'm blind that's why I'm here for the surgery." I snapped annoyed at the stupid woman. 

"Sorry." She said again in the bored tone and I decided that I just had to use my sense of hearing to follow the woman. After about 5 minutes I was inside a fresh smelling room and a warm voice greeted me. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kido, here, let me guide you to the cot." He did so. 

"Doctor, is there a good chance that I might not regain my vision?" I asked removing my sunglasses and letting him check my eyes. 

"You will get you're vision back, there is a 99.99% that you won't, but you won't be able to see color for at least two week after you've had the surgery." He explained calmly and I nodded. 

"Will it hurt?" I asked and I heard him chuckle. 

"We'll give you a shot, don't worry its just sting." And as he said that I felt a sharp prick and then I went unconscious. 

~

I think I woke up about 30 minutes later with my glasses back on my face. Eagerly I opened my eyes but I still saw nothing. 

"You're vision won't come to you for about 5 hours and when it does come it'll hurt a bit." A nurse explained to me and I nodded dumbly. Another chance for me to regain my vision, it was perfect. I was living with the girl of my dreams, I'd be able to get my vision back, I'd color and all just in time for homecoming! Life was good. 

"Thank you, will the doctor need to do check ups on me from time to time?" I asked and did something I couldn't see. 

"Oh sorry, every month you'll need to have check ups, is that clear?" She asked sternly and I saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" 

~

The pain hurt like crazy, it felt like a bunch of hammer's smashing you in the head and just pounding over and over again. 

"Ahh!" I yelled as another bunch of hammers collided with my head. Tears sprang to my eyes as I closed them and when the pain stopped I saw something gray and fuzzy to my right, then my left. It was blurry so I couldn't really tell what everything was but the slowly it got clearer and clearer. I made out the coffee table I was lying next to, then the television. 

"It's back." I whispered but then another hammer like collision and my vision went blank, it was back to darkness. 

"No." I whispered and with another series of collisions, my vision returned clearer than ever.

"Yamato! What are you doing on the ground? Are you hurt?" I heard a familiar voice ask me and I struggled to get up. 

"Sora-" but the I froze, did I really want her to tell her right now? No I'd have to wait to make the moment perfect. 

"Yeah?" She asked concern written all over her face and I smiled, "will you go to homecoming with me?" I asked nervously and I smiled when her cheeks grew into a darker shade of gray. Was she blushing? 

"Sure Yamato, there is nothing more I'd like to do than go to homecoming with you." She smiled and I smiled back at her. 

"So, you ready to get up or do I have to carry you?" She teased and I felt color rise to my cheeks, "come on baby. It's 10:30 we should go to sleep if we're going to go to school tomorrow." 

+

Our Yama has his vision back! Yeah! 

SUNID


	9. DIGIMON

Blind Love

OMG it's been like 6 months since I've written!!!

February 12

__

Hi Bob!! Guess what?!?! Yamato asked me to HC!! OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

I'm so psyched out, seriously. It's been like a month since he's asked me and I'm writing in you to tell you right now. Maybe he likes me?? Oh, that reminds me, I some kind of appointment thing sticking out of his pocket earlier that day he asked me to HC. Did he get some kind of experimental surgery?!?! That can be dangerous. I'll ask him today. Argh, I'm thinking to much! I'm going to go drown in my own happiness. 

I'm so bored. Nothing's happening and it's like two days before homecoming. I got a dress, it's kind of boring looking and regular black. I can't wait. But now that I think of it, it's kind of weird my school's having a HC party in February. Most schools have like a Valentines day dance. Man!! I'm so psyched out!!! Oh, Yama's here.

+Yamato's POV+

Sue, I just got back from Dr. Kido's office. Everything is going fine. Except I haven't gotten all my colors back yet. Red is just so stubborn to come back!! And it's the color I've been waiting for most eagerly. Since Sora's eyes are red. But being able to see is great. I still act as if I'm blind. Sora didn't seem too happy when I got it back a year ago. I wonder why. Did she think that I'd be popular if I was able to see?? Actually I did kind of take advantage of that. I think she suspects something though. I didn't cover my tracks up too well. I'm not as clumsy as I used to be when I was blind. Oh well, I just hope red comes back really soon!! Also, I better tell her before she finds out. 

"YAMATO!!! Where are you coming from?" She asked plopping down on the couch next to me. I smiled and turned on the TV. 

"Tennis isn't on right now." She said getting up to get something to eat drink, whatever. 

"I feel like listening to soap operas. You know, the usual. Who got who pregnant and who loves who." 

She laughed and sat down next to me munching on a sugar cookie. You know, I think I better tell her that I'm not blind anymore. 

"You know Sora, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, I know. It's that your not blind anymore right?" She asked casually taking another bite of the cookie. Damn! I was right! I should have covered my tracks better. 

"How did you know?"

"Your appointment cards, you just left them wherever you went." She turned to me and laughed. "You thought you could out smart Sora Takenouchi??" 

I laughed along with her, "I was stupid to try." 

"Yes you were! I'm so bored. Let's watch some cartoons." 

"Like what? Sailor Moon??"

"Nah, that show is so lame. They have one called DIGIMON and it's pretty cool." 

"Oh! I saw that one! The guy with the messed up blonde hair is the coolest. 

"No he's not. The girl with the weird hat is the coolest."

"You wish."

"Be quiet before I shove this cookie up your hole." She laughed and turned to channel to where DIGIMON was playing.

"Dude! Check out that wolf monster thing! I told you the guy with the blonde spiky hair is the coolest!!"

"No! See that bird with demented teeth? That's the coolest!! Those teeth can rip your little wolf to shreds."

"That bird should go on a diet!!" 

"Oh~~~~~~~~~! You struck a nerve! What's with the wolf? It has pink toe nails!!" 

"You're lucky I don't know what color pink is so I can't argue with you!!" 

"Well its' the most gayest color ever so there!! I won and you lost!!" 

Yeah we went on like this for a few more minutes until we just decided to watch Pokemon. Then we got in a huge argument over Pikachu and Squirtle. -_-;;


End file.
